


méros

by Scrcndpty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Merperson Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrcndpty/pseuds/Scrcndpty
Summary: Something had disturbed the calmness, and your eyes landed on green snakes curling in the air, tongues darting in and out to smell it.You yelped, squeezing your eyes shut and putting your hands in front of them for good measure."I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."You didn’t think a gorgon would help you save a life. and you especially didn’t think he would mesmerize you like he did.





	méros

**Author's Note:**

> I was thrilled for the Overwatch Halloween Event, and while Lúcio’s skin is a simple one, I really like it and after reading up on gorgons, I wrote this.
> 
> I read on a few sites about gorgons. Occasionally, they are portrayed as mermaids or sea monsters, and possess special powers, not only turning people to stone, much like in the myths with Medusa.
> 
> Enjoy!

_m_ _éros - _ _A_ _ncient _ _Greek_ _: μέρος_

noun: part, fraction of a whole

* * *

"You have gone mad!"

This was the last thing your father had said before you had started on your journey.

After a week of traveling, having to cut your food rations shorter and shorter each day, sleeping in the wild rather than in the comfort of a tavern, you thought that maybe he was right.

But why had you decided to leave your simple, easy and quite wealthy life behind just like that?

Your brother was ill. Deathly ill. Both you and your father had done and tried everything to find a cure, but it was no use. If the healers were right, there was nothing they could do to evade his end in the next oncoming days.

He was weak. Lied in bed all day. Needed help to eat and wash himself. Every day he smiled at you, said he was grateful that you took care of him.

Your father had quickly accepted his inevitable death, but you didn't want to. He was your brother. He would do the same for you. And even though your father had pleaded with you to not do it, that he didn't want to loose the both of you just after your mother had died a few years ago, you decided to seek for the one creature that could help you.

A gorgon.

Gorgons were said to be grim and dreadful beasts. Beasts with living, venomous snakes as hair, and a horrifying visage that would turn those who beheld them to stone.

As deadly as they were, it was also said that their blood could bring back the dead to the living. This was what you wanted. What you needed. Else you would never see your brother breathing again.

Finally, you had reached the waters located several days of walking away from your home. Travelers had often told about seeing those gorgons lurking in the water, the snakes on their heads hissing. One even told about their glowing eyes. It must have been a god's will that he would not be turned to stone to even be able to speak again.

You had reached your destination, but you didn't know how to proceed. Did you need to stand by the water and wait? Call for one of them? Make a sacrifice as for the gods?

Carefully approaching the water, you stared onto its surface, watching it ripple. Probably a fish who briefly breached the surface. You sat down, putting your little bag beside you. You waited.

It must have been hours. The sun was slowly setting, and you were startled out of the nap you originally didn't want to take. So much for only resting your eyes.

Water was lapping at your feet. Had you moved further to it? No. Something had disturbed the calmness, and your head shot up, your eyes landing on green snakes curling in the air, tongues darting in and out to smell it.

You yelped, squeezing your eyes shut and putting your hands in front of them for good measure. Better safe than sorry.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Your heart pounded so hard and loud in your chest, you nearly weren’t able to hear the creature’s words.

“Why are you covering your eyes?”

He - you assumed he was male judging by his voice - sounded genuinely curious. There was a playfulness, a happiness in his voice you hadn’t expected, hadn’t dreamed of in your wildest dreams.

Your own voice got stuck in your throat at your first attempt to speak.

“I -” you had to clear your throat, “I don’t want to be turned into … into stone.”

The gorgon laughed, a sound that startled you once again by how melodic it sounded. Beautiful even.

“You’re a silly human,” he said, still laughing. “Why would you turn into stone?”

You drew in a shuddering breath. “The … the myths. People said that … that seeing a gorgon’s face would turn oneself into stone.”

Water splashed, indicating that the gorgon had moved, proofed by the presence that seemed to invade your personal space and the fingers suddenly curling around one of your hands, pulling.

You let him guide your hands away, but your eyes were still closed.

“Open your eyes, human. You don’t have to be afraid of me.”

It took a few seconds for you to build up the courage to do as he said, blinking to get used to the brightness, even though the sun was begin to set by now.

“Hi!”

The first thing you noticed were _his_ eyes. An electrifying green, shining vibrantly with so much kindness, so much pureness.

Dark brown skin, littered with dark green scales. Water was dribbling down the sides of his temples in drops. The snakes on his head were pulled back in some kind of ponytail.

He smiled brightly at you, propping himself up on his hands. In the water behind him curled a fishtail, also a beautiful green, scales glinting in the last rays of sunshine.

“Hello,” you returned his greeting breathlessly. You didn’t know how, but the gorgon managed to have you calming instantly, making you speechless for entirely other reasons now.

His smile widened even more, his gaze roaming your face.

“Fear doesn’t suit you humans, you look much more beautiful without hiding your face.”

He looked directly into your eyes now, and strangely it didn’t make you feel uncomfortable. You instead felt like you could lost yourself in this green orbs of his.

“I love the color of your eyes.”

You couldn’t help the small smile lifting up the corners of your mouth.

“Magnificent,” he stated like it was the most normal thing in the world; showering you with compliments, even though he had just met you and didn’t know you.

“Thank you, I - thank you so much, you’re …” you paused, searching for the right words as he stared at you expectantly. “You’re so nice.”

“Well, of course! You’re the first visitor I had in an eternity!”

Your insides churned at his words. He seemed so happy to have you here, and you were only there to take his blood, of all things. You felt incredibly selfish and guilty.

“What’s your name?”

You told him your name, watching him smile wide once more.

“Beautiful,” he said. “I’m Lúcio.”

“Lúcio,” you repeated, and his eyes twinkled. “Do you live here alone?”

The gorgon - Lúcio - shook his head. “No, I don’t live here. But the water here is nice and on the bottom there are these cute little fishes and beautiful plants.”

The image of this cheerful gorgon swimming along the ground of the waters playing with little fishes came to your mind, warming your heart.

How came these creatures to their horrifying reputation? You really couldn’t imagine him turning other people into stone, killing them.

“Lúcio,” you said, “can I ask you a favor?”

He was still smiling softly as he nodded. Gods, you felt terrible.

“I heard that … that a gorgon’s blood has healing powers.”

Instantly, Lúcio sinked back into the water, producing a respectable distance between the both of you he had been so eager to get rid of before. His face feel as he regarded you with a look you couldn’t decipher.

“Is that what you came here for? Do you want to kill me?”

A lump formed in your throat. Your heart stuttered at the notion of someone killing this sweet soul.

“No!” you protested, shocking yourself with how loud your voice sounded. You took a deep breath, trying to compose yourself. “No. No, of course not. I rather thought _I_ would die just by seeing a gorgon. And I’m sorry that I thought you to be a killer! I -”

You were interrupted by him practically shooting out of the water now, his lower body dragging over the ground as he leaned in even closer than before, your noses nearly brushing.

“If I wanted you dead, you would already be,” he muttered, voice dark and low. Your breath hitched in your throat.

“Sorry. I’m sorry,” you whispered rapidly, repeating your apology again and again. “I do not wish to hurt you, I did not wish to hurt anybody. Especially after … I - you were so kind to me. I am so sorry!”

Lúcio pulled back, the angry expression on his face exchanged by one of remorse.

“I am sorry, too. For frightening you right now. For assuming evil intentions.” He looked into your wide eyes. “Your heart’s beating really fast.”

Unconsciously, your right hand came up to grip the fabric right laying over your heart.

“It’s alright,” you pressed out, moving to be as close to him as before. He seemed surprise when you took his hands in yours, but he held them tight all the same.

“I have no right to ask this of you, Lúcio, but you are my last hope.”

He felt you tremble in his hold, so he proceeded to stroke his thumb over the back of your hand. Despite the cooling water, his fingers were warm, the scales as smooth as skin.

“My brother is dying. And if what they say is right, gorgon blood is the only thing that could help him by now. You … you do not have to give me anything. I just couldn’t go home after leaving him for so many days without having tried everything I got.”

Lúcio regarded you for a long time, making you come up with the worst scenarios: him refusing to help you, him sending you away, him deciding to actually turn you into stone for angering him.

After an eternity, he finally said: “Blood taken from a gorgon’s left side is an instantly fatal potion.”

You certainly hadn’t known that.

“But blood from a gorgon’s right side has powerful healing abilities. One gorgon’s blood, her name is Mercy, can even bring back the dead.”

The gorgon in front of you had his ever present smile back on his lips, eyeing your little bag sitting beside you.

“Do you have a knife?”

“Y-yes,” you said, letting go of his hands to pull out a small knife and a vial.

“Thanks,” Lúcio said, as if you were the one to donate your blood for his dying brother.

He had a firm grip on the knife, turning his right hand on his open palm. Without batting an eye he cut the whole expand of the palm of his hand. Dark blood oozed out of the wound, gathering in his hand.

You held the vial under his hand when he lifted it and let the blood drop into container. After letting drop in an amount Lúcio seemed to be satisfied with, he pulled back and the blood stopped flowing, though the wound was still visible.

After making sure the vial was sealed shut, you put it and the knife back into your bag, careful to not shatter it.

“Thank you so much!” you said, voice barely above a whisper. “I don’t know how I can ever repay you.”

“Actually,” Lúcio said, grabbing for your hands again to lace your fingers with his. “I would be delighted if you maybe visit me again?”

You stared at him a little bit dumbfounded, not expecting him to want to see you again.

“Meet me here again, after your brother has healed up. I will wait for you.”

“I - yes, of course. It’s the least I can do.”

Lúcio beamed at you, squeezing your hands before letting go and going further back into the water.

“We’ll have to go swimming, then. Together. I will show you the most beautiful places.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” you said, returning his bright smile as relief finally began to settle into you. Your brother would be saved and you might claim a gorgon as your friend. You had gotten more than you had bargained for.

* * *

Several weeks had passed as you returned to the place you first had met Lúcio. Just like last time, you set your belongings down beside you, now even going so far as to remove your shoes and dip your toes into the water.

Your brother had recovered. Your father had even cried when you returned with the item you had left for, and while you were grateful that your family hadn’t suffered more, Lúcio had been on your mind constantly.

He had not only saved your brother, he really was one of the kindest beings you had ever met. He had fascinated you, as if he had cast a spell over you.

True to his word, you didn’t have to wait for long to see the water stirred up, the surface breaking as it was breached by green scales. A wide smile greeted you.

Lúcio was beside you almost instantly, wonder evident on his face.

“You really came!”

“Of course,” you said, your hands already stretched out for him to take and intertwine your fingers with his. “I was promised a swim together.”

A happy, chirping sound left the gorgon as he nodded eagerly, tugging at your hands to pull you with him into the water.

When it became too deep for you to stand, you felt his tail brush your legs, curling around them to have you upright without the necessary movement from your side. Your bodies were flush together.

“Did you wait here everyday?” you asked.

“Since I watched you leaving.”

Warmth filled your body. In this moment you didn’t mind your clothes getting wet. You didn’t mind as Lúcio pulled you closer. You didn’t mind as he tentatively brought your lips to his.

Your heart soared as he coaxed your mouth open to dip in his tongue.

You didn’t feel the need for air as he pulled you under the surface and deep into the water. You only felt like you finally were where you belonged, like the fraction you seemed to be missing finally slid into its place for you to feel whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://scrcndpty.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
